<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So So Pretty by typedasyougo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195977">So So Pretty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/typedasyougo/pseuds/typedasyougo'>typedasyougo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Porn with Feelings, Pregnant Sex, Sex Tapes, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:48:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/typedasyougo/pseuds/typedasyougo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeonghan is a few months along, adorable baby bump showing, and hormones a mess. If he asks for some bedroom action, Seungcheol does not deny him of what his husband deserves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So So Pretty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>or basically jeonghan is horny and they have sex. be mindful of the mpreg tag! dont proceed if uncomfortable.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ah, Cheollie..."</p><p>Seungcheol smiled from where he was standing. He leans against the door frame with his arms crossed over his torso. He could just stay like this; watching his husband touching himself in their bed, making himself good with humping one of their pillows, looking so ethereal.</p><p>But Jeonghan thinks otherwise.</p><p>"Cheol!" Jeonghan whines before his mouth falls open when pleasure shoots through his body after a particularly good roll of his bottom against their pillow. His eyebrows are furrowed together, trying to glare at his husband watching him from a far, "Don't just stand there." Jeonghan pants before hissing at his husband, "Come here, please... please!"</p><p>Seungcheol decided he should do something now.</p><p>Actually, he's been thinking of doing a lot since his beautiful husband had called him while he's cleaning his desk at work, practically making him turned on by whining and panting on the phone. Jeonghan just literally asked him to hurry in heading home so he could make love to him. Seungcheol knew it's the hormones messing with his spouse again, but holy fuck, seeing Jeonghan touching himself so explicitly alone in their room is something Seungcheol wishes to stay even after his husband gave birth. Sure, they have done way more things before for a show and Jeonghan had always prided himself in showing Seungcheol a lot of pleasure visual when they get adventurous in bed, but there's something about Jeonghan trying so hard to pleasure himself because he is driven solely by his overflowing sexual need.</p><p>Seungcheol's pants tightened.</p><p>He sat on the edge of the bed, eyes following how Jeonghan grinds against a pillow. There's a clear wet patch staining Jeonghan's silk shorts.</p><p>Slowly pushing a hand inside his slacks, Seungcheol asks, "How are you doing, love?"</p><p>A whine quickly escaped from Jeonghan's throat. "Crap," he cries. Seungcheol palms himself against his boxers as Jeonghan continues to babble. "...been touching myself since earlier, Seungcheol— watching our sex tapes since this afternoon— ah, ah! Yes, yes... we looked so good fucking, Cheollie... oh, hmm... Fucked myself in the shower, too..."</p><p>Seungcheol hadn't realised that he's already kneeling beside his humping husband. He only knew that they are already close when Jeonghan's warm breath fans his neck. Moreover, he hadn't known that he already got a hand inside his boxers, wrapping and pumping his strained cock.</p><p>"Sex tapes, Hannie? You've been watching them?" he whispers, tucking a stray hair behind Jeonghan's ear using his free hand. Jeonghan climbed off the pillow and went on Seungcheol's lap instead. The older male can't help but slide his hand on the cheek and caress the bump on Jeonghan's stomach. He feels so soft all of a sudden, but then it was thrown out of the window when he felt his needy lover riding his thigh.</p><p>Jeonghan pants, his hands coming up to grip on Seungcheol's shoulders. "Hmm... we look so good fucking, Cheollie... so clear as well..." </p><p>Seungcheol felt like his breath was knocked out of his lungs when Jeonghan looks at him through his bangs with a lewd voice.</p><p>"So clear... I saw how your dick fits inside my hole, Daddy..."</p><p>Holy fuck.</p><p>Wiping his dirty hands against his slacks, Seungcheol guides his husband to lay in bed.</p><p>"What do you want, angel?" he whispers against Jeonghan's lips. Both of his arms are on the side of Jeonghan's head, his lower body in between Jeonghan's opened thighs, and he can clearly see the pleasure building through Jeonghan's eyes.</p><p>"Make love to me, Seungcheol."</p><p>Their lips were passionate as they kiss. Jeonghan moans to the tongue exploring his cavern and the feeling of hands caressing his skin. Warm palms snaked inside his silk shirt, climbing up slowly with the cloth. "Yes, yes!" Jeonghan throws his head back in pleasure. His shirt is hiked up above his chest and Seungcheol's hands fondle his lactating breasts, fingers playing with his now overly sensitive nipples. "Oh my god! Cheol!"</p><p>Seungcheol only hums from where he is pressing kisses on Jeonghan's neck. He moves his mouth to an open mouthed kiss, head moving sensually that feels like a dance against Jeonghan's skin. Jeonghan felt enamoured to the lips moving so erotically against his neck that he started following the rhythm with his hips.</p><p>"Oh, fuck," Seungcheol groans when Jeonghan's clothed crotch touched his.</p><p>"Cheollie..." Jeonghan continues to buck his hips, but finds it hard to always grind against his husband because of his small baby bump. His moans then turned into desperate whines upon not getting what he wants. "Cheollie, please... I can't!"</p><p>"I'll take care of you," the older male whispers before moving his tongue against Jeonghan's earlobe. The younger male is already giving puff of breath when they haven't even started the real show yet.</p><p>Pulling his head to look over his beautiful husband, Seungcheol can't stop himself from lovingly caressing the angel's cheek with his thumb. "How was it, baby— seeing my dick pushing inside of you, hm?" he smiles at Jeonghan. His other hand slides down to stop at their unborn child, palms rubbing them affectionately. Jeonghan opened his teary eyes to stare up at Seungcheol. "I love it, Cheol... your fingers, too... they're so wet when they go outside my hole..."</p><p>The palm on Jeonghan's stomach slowly slides down to his thighs. The heat of Seungcheol's skin rubbing against the fats on Jeonghan's thigh had the latter moaning breathlessly. Seungcheol's palm continues to rub circles, smiling when he felt the added gain weight and softness of it all. If he's enjoying this much, then Jeonghan is probably on cloud nine as he babbles.</p><p>"Cheollie, your hands— ah, yes... they look so wet, and, and—" Seungcheol hooks his fingers on the waistband of Jeonghan's shorts, heart pumping with amusement when he saw no underwear underneath. "...your fingers, they're so, so shiny, Cheollie... so slick when they move— ah... ah! Cheol!"</p><p>And Seungcheol pushes a finger inside Jeonghan's hole.</p><p>"Like this, babe?"</p><p>"Oh! Cheol!"</p><p>A whine escaped from Jeonghan's lips when Seungcheol pulls out, but it was quickly gone when his husband only took his shorts off completely and threw it somewhere on the floor. The air that invades his lower region had Jeonghan bucking his hips against their mattress.</p><p>Seungcheol was able to witness all of this. He was so lost with Jeonghan's slick staining their sheets that he figured he had to do something to praise this amazing thing. Seungcheol bends down, hooking Jeonghan's legs on his shoulders and came face to face with Jeonghan's leaking ass.</p><p>"Oh my god!" Jeonghan gasps. Seungcheol's tongue lapped at his slick before it was pushed inside. "Fuck," Seungcheol's voice vibrates against Jeonghan's hole and the latter is already losing it.</p><p>"Ohhh! Cheol— oh!" Jeonghan's head whips from left to right. He doesn't know where to look. Everything feels so good.</p><p>Seungcheol doesn't want the night to end there. From the way Jeonghan's hole puckers around his tongue, he should do it now. He wants to make his husband feel great and not deprived of what he so obviously deserved to have. Jeonghan should be given what he rightfully demands.</p><p>He pulls his head out to sit back on his thighs and stare down at his wringing husband. "How many sex tapes have you watched, Hannie?" he asks while unbuttoning his dress shirt. Jeonghan's chest heaves as he looks up to witness his husband's chest and abs be hurriedly opened for him as the cloth gets thrown along with his shorts on the floor.</p><p>Jeonghan raises his arms and Seungcheol quickly reaches over the silk shirt hiked up his chest to finally get rid of it. "...can't remember, but bathroom, kitchen, your car... we fucked there."</p><p>Jeonghan is now completely naked in bed.</p><p>Seungcheol watches as Jeonghan touches himself with a hand on his nipple and another down his cock. The visual of his face flushed and hair sprawled against the pillow had Seungcheol hurrying in taking off his pants and boxers. He kicked them off the bed, belt clanking when it hits the carpeted floor, and guides Jeonghan's one hand towards his throbbing dick.</p><p>"Yes, fuck," Seungcheol groans when Jeonghan's small hand quickly tugged around his member. He feels the blotches of light from their ceiling through his closed eyes when he threw his head back, pleasure shooting at his bones through Jeonghan's hand working on him.</p><p>Squelching sounds suddenly echoed inside the warm room. Seungcheol opened his eyes to see Jeonghan already sat up, pumping Seungcheol's dick and fucking himself.</p><p>Holy shit.</p><p>Two small fingers are moving in and out of Jeonghan's hole. "Baby, that's so hot," Seungcheol grins. He gently pulls Jeonghan's hand away from his dick and carefully lays the man back down in bed. Jeonghan's other hand continues to fuck himself. Seungcheol has no plan on stopping him. He only grins against Jeonghan's free palm, "Here, let me help."</p><p>Seungcheol pushes two fingers alongwith Jeonghan's ones.</p><p>"Ah! Cheol— oh, fuck— Ah!"</p><p>Jeonghan's fingers stagger its movements while Seungcheol's ram his in a quick pace. The slick coating their fingers is shiny and smooth.</p><p>"Cheol, please! Please! I can't— Cheol!"</p><p>Seungcheol leans down to kiss Jeonghan's forehead, then the bump on his stomach.</p><p>"Okay," he smiles. He stops Jeonghan's hand from moving and pulls the fingers out of his husband's hole. He held Jeonghan's hands to place it on the sides of his head, palms opened towards the ceiling. His thighs are wide for Seungcheol and the latter felt so lucky with being able to see the Yoon Jeonghan being so opened like this.</p><p>Snaking his hands behind Jeonghan's hands, with his palms cradling the back of the younger male's, Seungcheol lets Jeonghan's fingers curl lovingly. "I love you, Jeonghannie..."</p><p>Jeonghan's mouth fell open as Seungcheol pushes inside of him.</p><p>Their fingers intertwined. Seungcheol's fingers occupied the spaces in between Jeonghan's ones. It feels meant to be, like those spaces are meant for Seungcheol to fill. Like every space of Jeonghan's body is meant to be filled by him and only him.</p><p>Seungcheol's view of his husband had him wondering; is it possible to fall in love all over again? It wasn't the first time he had seen all of Jeonghan— far from it— but the emotions getting relished when they make love have always made him fall for him. Seungcheol has always caught himself in a daze staring at Jeonghan in and outside their bedroom, with clothes on or off, smiling or crying, but it all makes his heart go insane for Yoon Jeonghan. He thinks, maybe it's the bare emotions. Maybe it's how Jeonghan lays his feelings naked for him, trusted him to see his soul and heart. Maybe it's how Jeonghan is just the love of his life. Maybe it's just Jeonghan, being the way he is, the perfect person rightfully holding Seungcheol's heart in his grasp.</p><p>"Oh..." a moan escaped Jeonghan's lips as he gets to be fucked slowly. His hand is covered with his own slick, but Seungcheol cradles it with so much love he feels his heart is going to burst.</p><p>His expression then turns sensual as time passes by; Seungcheol increasing his pace as well. Jeonghan felt the movement go quicker. The sound of their skin slapping sings along with his moans. "Yes, yes— ah!" Jeonghan felt the sheets moving under him. Seungcheol continues to rock in his insides, making his body shake and follow the rhythm. The sheets are crinkled and heavily stained under his bottom and Jeonghan widens his legs, staining it more with his licking hole.</p><p>Seungcheol leans down to kiss Jeonghan. Their hands remain at the sides of Jeonghan's head, intertwined together.</p><p>"Cheol, I love you..."</p><p>The words left a tingling sensation against Seungcheol's lips. He can't help but grin. "I love you, too, Han."</p><p>A sudden roll of Jeonghan's hips has Seungcheol grunting. "Fuck, baby." Like a fire has been started, Seungcheol began ramming harder and faster, much to Jeonghan's enjoyment.</p><p>The then skin slaps turned louder, but Jeonghan's screams were undeniably topnotched. "Cheol!" Seungcheol felt Jeonghan's hands finding purchase for something to keep himself grounded, so he lets go of his hands and Jeonghan quickly wraps his arms around Seungcheol's neck. "Yes— there!" he tells. With his found strength and foundation in clinging around his husband's neck, Jeonghan started bouncing his bottom to meet Seungcheol's thrusts.</p><p>"Holy fuck, Jeonghan!"</p><p>The pleasure is too great, too amazing, and Seungcheol felt himself nearing his climax. Jeonghan is, too, if his continuous sudden screams and clenches are anything to go by.</p><p>So Seungcheol pulls out.</p><p>Jeonghan gasped from the sudden lost inside of him. His body falls limp against the mattress with a huff. "Cheol!" he whines, squirming in the bed.</p><p>But Seungcheol leans down to kiss him from the head, down to his neck, until Jeonghan feels lips against his bump. All his irritation from getting pulled out from have vanished from the view he's looking at. The tears brought by pleasure in his eyes turned sentimental. "We love you so much, Cheol..." he smiles, whispers, like this moment is so silent and he's afraid of anyone taking it from him. Jeonghan's fingers run through Seungcheol's hair as his baby bump gets showered with kisses and... tears.</p><p>"Oh, Seungcheol..." Jeonghan coos, hands sliding down to cup his husband's wet cheeks. Seungcheol's tears are shiny and they flick gorgeously through his lashes. Jeonghan had never seen someone this beautiful when crying.</p><p>Seungcheol crawls back to Jeonghan again until their foreheads are touching. Their hands found solace on their unborn child. Seungcheol's thumbs grazed the back of Jeonghan's hands, so intimately, as they hold the cute round bump together. "I love you so much, Han. I love you two so much. Thank you... thank you..."</p><p>Seungcheol's palms felt warm on top of Jeonghan's, and the younger male felt this warmth crawl to every part of his body.</p><p>"We love you, too, so much, Cheollie... I love you so much."</p><p>Seungcheol presses a kiss on his lips before he was gently guided to sit up. Seungcheol's arms carefully hold him, encaging him close as he is made to kneel on the bed. Arms remained holding him as Seungcheol kneeled on his behind. Jeonghan had seen all of this unravel through their huge closet's mirror.</p><p>"Say, Hannie," the older male whispers against Jeonghan's shoulder. "How do you feel?" The latter hummed satisfyingly as he intertwines his hands against Seungcheol's ones holding the underside of his belly. Seungcheol presses closer to Jeonghan and the younger male's head is thrown back when he felt the hard cock rubbing in between his crack.</p><p>Seungcheol moves his hips to grind his dick in between Jeonghan's cheeks. Continuing his kisses on the younger male's shoulders, he asks, "Do you feel good, love?"</p><p>"Yes..."</p><p>His lips crawl up to blow on Jeonghan's earlobe. "Do you want to have a memory of this day, then?"</p><p>Jeonghan shivers.</p><p>Either from the puff of air touching the sensitive skin around his ear, or by his husband's words.</p><p>Jeonghan turns his head to look at Seungcheol's eyes. His whole body suddenly felt so excited and he remembers every mischievous thing they did and still doing. There's an obvious layer of love and lust layering the couple's orbs, but underneath them is something akin to playfulness that they would totally make use of tonight.</p><p>"Film it."</p><p>That's all it needs for Seungcheol to quickly grab his phone and opened his camera app. He goes back to his position and point his camera towards the mirror witnessing everything of their show.</p><p>Seungcheol's other hand comes back to hold Jeonghan's underbelly. "You ready, babe?" he asks with a grin. Jeonghan giggles as he reaches up a hand to grab Seungcheol by the neck and kiss him. "Yeah," he manages to slip in between their kisses. With Seungcheol behind him, the angle of their kiss and positions are already looking lewd through the mirror. The phone is held just a little below their heads, completely recording their whole nakedness in the reflection.</p><p>Seungcheol presses a kiss on his temple before setting his eyes on the screen of his device.</p><p>"Ah," Jeonghan moans. Seungcheol's throbbing dick had slowly and smoothly entered him. "You look so hot right now, babe," Seungcheol flatters him. Jeonghan's head is thrown back against Seungcheol's shoulder and the older male did not waste time nipping at the open space of its skin. He continues to mark Jeonghan while his eyes watch their activity through his phone screen. "Damn, baby. You're so sexy."</p><p>Jeonghan moans loudly as Seungcheol pushes in deeper. "So good," he mewls, eyes closed towards the ceiling. </p><p>"I know you're not seeing this, baby, but you look so fucking good right now..." Seungcheol whispers against Jeonghan's ear. His eyes remain glued to watching them on his screen as he slightly increases his pace in fucking behind Jeonghan. His voice is breathless because fuck, Jeonghan looked so sexy like this. "You look so beautiful..."</p><p>A smile slowly crept on Jeonghan's lips. "Do I look really good...?"</p><p>"Yes, baby."</p><p>"How much?"</p><p>"So much."</p><p>Jeonghan pulled his head from when it is resting on Seungcheol's shoulder with a smile, "I can make it better."</p><p>"Holy fuck, baby," Seungcheol inevitably fucks quicker when Jeonghan's hands left his hand holding his bump to snake it up his chest. His eyes follow hungrily as Jeonghan travels his hand sinfully towards his lactating breasts.</p><p>"Ah, ah, ah," Jeonghan moans, fingers playing and pinching his own nipples. He bites his lips as he fondles with his chest. "Fuck, fuck," Seungcheol grunts, because he knew Jeonghan is just naturally seductive.</p><p>The screen recording shows Seungcheol's eyes staring down at Jeonghan's little show. The older male's orbs remained on Jeonghan's playful hands. The first few moments of the recording, Seungcheol had his eyes on the screen, watching their intimacy together, but as Jeonghan continues to drive him crazy, he's slowly losing it.</p><p>Especially when Jeonghan started bouncing.</p><p>"Oh, shit," Seungcheol hisses against Jeonghan's temple. His hips begin to move quickly, waking something in Jeonghan that got his hole leaking with so much slick. "Oh— Cheol— yes!"</p><p>Prostate.</p><p>Jeonghan's hand scrambled purchase for something to hold onto. "Cheollie! Oh my god— god!" His hand reaches behind to grip on Seungcheol's nape and pull him closer. "Cheollie!" Jeonghan's eyes are teary, his body is arched so pleasingly, his thighs are even more widened easily, his cheeks and skin are pink satisfyingly, and his arms is stretched in ecstasy to hold Seungcheol closer, smooth and cleaned armpit showing his muscles contractions to keep Seungcheol pressed behind him.</p><p>Jeonghan looks so fucking erotic and Seungcheol is losing it.</p><p>"Fuck it!" Seungcheol hisses as he throws his phone on the bed to replace it with Jeonghan's hip. His other hand remained guiding his husband's underbelly before ruthlessly fucking into him. "Jeonghan... Ah..." he groans against Jeonghan's ears. Jeonghan is shaking as his back arched to push his ass deeper. He was brought to a babbling mess.</p><p>"Harder! Please!"</p><p>"Of course, baby."</p><p>The grip on Seungcheol's nape tightens along with a clench around his dick.</p><p>"Oh— oh! Oh! Baby! Oh— my god!" Jeonghan's screams are music to Seungcheol's ears. "Ah, Jeonghan-ah... Hm— fuck!" he continues to work diligently in fucking his husband, hands rubbing the roundness of his stomach. The couple continued to bounce and ram against each other, hitting every sweet spots together.</p><p>"I love you, Han..."</p><p>"I love you— Cheollie!"</p><p>"Hmm..."</p><p>"Cheollie— there! I— Ah!"</p><p>Jeonghan's head throws back into a significant stretch as his mouth turns into a mewling mess. His seeds spurts out to splutter around his belly and Seungcheol's hand resting near it. Jeonghan just came untouched.</p><p>That's more than enough to send Seungcheol to the edge.</p><p>"Fuck, fuck, fuck— Jeonghan— oh fuck," a stream of curses continues to trails off of Seungcheol's lips as his hips stutters but continues to fuck inside his husband. Jeonghan could feel the warm liquid shooting deliciously in his insides as well as his husband's warm breath against his earlobe and temple.</p><p>"I love you..." Jeonghan whispers. Their bodies rise and fall together. The feeling of Seungcheol's chest catching its breath against his own panting body had Jeonghan grinning lazily in his dazed mind full of sex.</p><p>"I love you," Seungcheol whispers back into his hair. Their hair are sweaty and filled with who knows what, but Jeonghan has no longer cared when the hand holding the underside of his bump began caressing his skin and unintentionally smudging his cum with it.</p><p>"That's disgusting, Cheol," Jeonghan says, though.</p><p>"That's not what you say when you're asking for it on your pretty face, Han."</p><p>While Jeonghan playfully slaps his husband, Seungcheol slowly pulled out. "You came a lot, didn't you?" Jeonghan laughs a little when he felt a great amount of cum dripping out of his hole. Seungcheol wrapped his arms tighter around the younger male whose limped body is leaning wholly against his hard chest. "What can we say? My cock is a slave for you."</p><p>The couple laughed together. Jeonghan is practically perched on Seungcheol's thighs and just let his body leaned limply against his husband's dependable muscles.</p><p>Seungcheol played with Jeonghan's hands. They rest their hands together at the top of the beauty's baby bump.</p><p>"We look cute," Jeonghan mindlessly mumbled as he stares at their reflection in the mirror. Seungcheol is busy nuzzling his hair while hugging him closely from behind. Jeonghan looks so cuddly leaning on his husband, head laying against Seungcheol's lips. The sheets around them are all crumpled, their locks are a mess, they are completely naked, but they look so adorable being like that, with their hands sweetly entangled on top of their unborn child.</p><p>The older male hums in happiness as well. "We always do, sweetheart. Always."</p><p>Speaking of adorable, they're still kind of nasty.</p><p>"My stomach has cum around now," Jeonghan huffs. He stares down at their child before cooing, "I'm sorry, our baby." Jeonghan pulls Seungcheol's right hand before grinning innocently towards his confused husband. "Let me clean it up."</p><p>And Jeonghan began sucking around Seungcheol's thumb.</p><p>"Baby, don't do that," Seungcheol whines. "Why not?" Jeonghan asks. He gently bites on his thumb before popping it out of his pretty mouth. "Okay, I understand. Now calm your dick," he giggles. True enough, Seungcheol had began on lightly grinding his dick againt Jeonghan's ass. "Thanks, baby," Seungcheol sighs. The younger male felt the movement in between his crack stopped so he gives a gentle slap on his husband's thigh before leaning in to press an innocent kiss.</p><p>With his head turned towards Seungcheol's head, Jeonghan had caught a glimpse of the still recording device lying on their bed.</p><p>He laughed in between the kiss.</p><p>"Why, why why why why?" Seungcheol asks, confused, but seeing Jeonghan laughing also made him smiling as well.</p><p>Jeonghan uses his lips to point at the device.</p><p>"Oh, shit, yeah," the amusement in Seungcheol's voice is fascinating.</p><p>Reaching out to get the device, Seungcheol pressed the button to stop the recording. "Well, we have a video and an audio show now, baby," he grinned towards Jeonghan. The pregnant male laughed as he snuggled closer to his husband. "Cheollie, when the baby is born, we should keep all of that in a secret space," he giggled.</p><p>Seungcheol presses a smooch on his forehead, "Hm, you're right. Should we make a secret basement or something?"</p><p>"Just your office is fine, Cheol."</p><p>"Our child will go in there."</p><p>"But that's your workplace?"</p><p>Seungcheol snorts, "Brave of you to assume that I wouldn't let my child disturb me in my workplace."</p><p>"You're such a great Daddy, you know that?" Jeonghan's voice is breathless when he said those. His eyes hold so much fondness and admiration as they stare at Seungcheol. Just thinking of Seungcheol holding their child, the life they made together, can make Jeonghan cry.</p><p>Seungcheol quickly noticed the impending tears on the corner of his husband's eyes. He smiles as he kisses Jeonghan's face. "And you, you are such a great parent," he starts. He kisses his nose, "Adorable—" his cheeks, "Dependable—" his forehead, "Smart—" the corner of his lips, "Beautiful and sexy—" and finally, his lips, "And the only carrier for my children."</p><p>Jeonghan kisses back. He feels so happy.</p><p>"Besides," Seungcheol begins when they part ways. "I also let you play with me in my office, baby, so we've been aware all along that I'm weak when it comes to you and surely our baby as well."</p><p>Jeonghan hums, "Well, you're right."</p><p>"Yes, I am. How many times have we fucked in my office, baby?"</p><p>Jeonghan slapped his husband playfully on his thick and hard arm. "Shut up. Let's go to sleep. No more dirty talk!"</p><p>"You sure about that?" Seungcheol teases, but his hands guided Jeonghan to lay back in bed, though. "How about the sheets, baby? What sheets are the most stained when I'm making love to you?" he adds. Despite his teasing, however, he gathers the dirty sheets out of their bed, puts them in their laundry and grabs a new set of clean and fresh ones. Jeonghan watches all of this with a smile and the smile only grew wider when he found wet and dry towels, and wipes along with the sheets.</p><p>Jeonghan got off the bed and stood by the side for a while. He tries to assist Seungcheol in laying the new sheets on the mattress and his husband gifted him with a kiss. "Thanks, Hannie. You're so great."</p><p>Now that the bed is clean, Seungcheol carried Jeonghan to lay him back in bed with his back leaning against the soft pillows. </p><p>"You always look so good after making love, y'know that?" he comments from where he is sitting in between Jeonghan's thighs. The younger male only watches his husband silently opening the wipes' package.</p><p>Seungcheol proceeds to take the wet towel brought with him and wipes the stains around Jeonghan's body. He starts off with his face, down to his neck, sliding to his shoulders, armpits, arms and hands, and then on his chest and rounded stomach. "You okay with just this for now, Hannie? I think you like to sleep than to shower."</p><p>Jeonghan giggles, "Bingo."</p><p>The towel lands on Jeonghan's inner thighs, cleaning every crevice off of stains. "Okay. I think I'd get turn on too if I saw you showering," Seungcheol playfully suggests as the towel slides down to clean Jeonghan's thighs, legs and down to his ankles and feet.</p><p>"Don't get turned on now, then!" Jeonghan teases when Seungcheol scoots closer to clean the part that should be cleaned thoroughly.</p><p>Seungcheol smiles as Jeonghan widens the opening of his thighs. "Impossible not to, but we have the bathroom, babe. I can just take a cold shower or jack off."</p><p>"Or jack off in the cold shower."</p><p>"Why, you're so smart, love," Seungcheol grins at Jeonghan's mischievous suggestion. While Jeonghan is giggling, Seungcheol swipes the towel on his ass, and soon the younger male is gasping in his seat.</p><p>"I thought you told me not to get turned on."</p><p>"Shut up. I'm still sensitive," Jeonghan gasps.</p><p>Seungcheol snorts fondly before pushing a finger inside Jeonghan's hole. "Oh— oh... Seungcheol..." The older male only watches his husband slightly arching his body to the sensitivity of getting fingered after making love. He slides his finger in and out of Jeonghan's hole to get as much slick to have the cum along with it.</p><p>And, yes, Seungcheol is getting hard again.</p><p>Jeonghan knew this.</p><p>"Cheol," he called his husband. He tried to focus on his face. Seungcheol is only watching him fondly, not even minding his hardness. Seungcheol is really too good for this world.</p><p>"Masturbate, baby."</p><p>"I'm okay, Han. Let's take care of yourself first."</p><p>Jeonghan whined, shaking his head childishly. "Masturbate or I'll touch you myself with my now clean hands," he proposes. He wiggles his fingers up, much to Seungcheol's amusement, because Jeonghan only looks adorable when he's trying to be scary while in the middle of having a face filled with pleasure.</p><p>"Alright, bunny," Seungcheol chuckles. His finger continues to pump Jeonghan's hole while he positions himself to sit back on his thigh. His free hand reaches out to grab a wet wipe before it touches his dick. "We don't want to stain the sheets now, do we?"</p><p>"Of course," Jeonghan moans. Puffs of warm air escapes out of his lips. "Cheol, baby," he calls out, reaching out a hand to ask for a wet wipe.</p><p>Seungcheol stops masturbating for a while. "I have an idea. Come here."</p><p>Seungcheol leans towards the headboard and carefully guides Jeonghan to straddle his thighs. He puts the wipe wrapping his dick on Jeonghan's small hands. Jeonghan, getting the idea, moves closer until their cocks are touching. "We'll just clean your hands again later," Seungcheol says.</p><p>Jeonghan's small hands use the wipe to wrap and rub their members together.</p><p>They both moaned.</p><p>While Jeonghan's hands are busy with their dicks, Seungcheol's free hands took the opportunity to put his one palm, wrapped with a cloth, under Jeonghan's ass and the other continues its previous business in fingering the younger male.</p><p>"Oh! Oh..." Jeonghan moans. Seungcheol is heavily panting feeling the small dick rubbing against his massive one.</p><p>"I'll put a second, baby." Jeonghan only nods at that before his mouth fell open upon feeling a second finger in his ass.</p><p>Seungcheol curled his fingers around Jeonghan. His other palm holding the towel can already feel some slick against the cloth. He continues curling and fingering Jeonghan until the younger male's hands begin to stutter its movements around their cocks and his body arched desperately.</p><p>"Fuck," Seungcheol surprisingly came first before Jeonghan followed. Their cum dripped out of their members. Seungcheol takes his time fucking Jeonghan into his orgasm. It seems like his husband's high is longer than his since Jeonghan is still arched beautifully against him, panting, mouth hung open and eyes closed towards the ceiling while Seungcheol is just watching him with such amazement.</p><p>When Jeonghan's body began limping, Seungcheol pulls out his fingers to reach over the towels and clean their cocks. His other hand remained under Jeonghan's still dripping ass. He smiles when he saw cum along with his husband's slick until it's just clear substance leaking out.</p><p>For a few minutes, it's just Seungcheol silently humming as he cleans his husband up. Jeonghan leans on Seungcheol all throughout of this, drowsiness finally taking him.</p><p>"Well done, Hannie," Seungcheol beams. He wraps his arms around Jeonghan's middle to turn and lay him back in the bed. He grabs a new towel to clean his small hands.</p><p>Seungcheol is sat again in between Jeonghan's thighs, cleaning the last bits of stain on his husband's skin. When he deemed Jeonghan clean already, he gently gave a massage to the pregnant beauty's ankle.</p><p>"All clean, Jeonghannie!"</p><p>"Yey..." Jeonghan throws his arms up drowsily, showing his toothy grin while his eyes are already droopy. Seungcheol can't help but chuckle at his adorableness. "You're as cute as your puckering pink hole, Hannie."</p><p>Jeonghan weakly kicks him on the shoulder.</p><p>Seungcheol laughs merrily, gathering the offending foot before kissing it tenderly.</p><p>"Love you, babe," he snickers.</p><p>"Love you, too..."</p><p>Jeonghan felt himself already kind of asleep, but maybe not as he thought he is. He didn't know how long it was since he heard the shower on, then off, then felt the familiar dip of their mattress everytime one of them gets in the bed.</p><p>He turns towards his husband's body to snuggle closer. Opening his eyes a little, he saw that Seungcheol is already wearing a sweatpants. He remains topless, though.</p><p>"You smell so good," Jeonghan mumbles. He presses his face closer towards the hard but warm chest of his partner as he feels Seungcheol's arms wrapping him closer around his shoulders and rounded tummy. The scent of Seungcheol's minty shampoo grazes his nose when the older male leans down to kiss his head. "Showering makes that to people, angel."</p><p>They only giggled together. Seungcheol pulls the blanket over their bodies and Jeonghan smiles when his husband rubs affectionately at his stomach. Sleep finally got to the little family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i dont know why i ended up writing this, uh whatever this is but yeah um, forgive me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>